Various types of target games are known in the prior art. What is needed, and what the present foldable target game provides, is a circular foldable target having a plurality of tear shaped pockets, a plurality of ovular pockets, a plurality of pie shaped pockets, a circular pocket, and a star design, wherein each of the plurality of pockets has a webbing. What is also needed is a lip around an outer perimeter of the circular foldable target, as well as a flexible wire frame disposed within a pocket continuously disposed on the outer perimeter.